


5 Times I Said I Love You and 1 Time You Said It Back

by minchannie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 4+1 Things, Bang Chan is Oblivious, FLUFF YES, Idols, Jisung teases Minho, Lee Know/Lee Minho is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Confident Gay, M/M, Mentioned OT8, We don't like angst in this fic, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minchannie/pseuds/minchannie
Summary: Minho thinks Chan works so hard for their group and deserves everything in the world. Sadly, he cannot give that so he resorts to making Chan remember that he is loved and appreciated as a leader... or maybe a bit more than that.aka Minho saying I love you to Chan five times and one time Chan /finally/ said it back.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	5 Times I Said I Love You and 1 Time You Said It Back

**Author's Note:**

> received some feedback that I should write it so, here! Second fic but I still suck anyway. Hope you enjoy reading!

Observing from a distance, Minho they all work hard but it is different when it comes to their leader. He makes music, stays up late, and practices with them which is already hard but looking out for seven other members who are younger than them? Minho knows he cannot do that. While all these are admirable, Minho thinks their leader undersells himself by shrugging his efforts as something not commendable. He thinks Chan deserves to be appreciated and loved but… how? Minho is a bad at showing his feelings. After much thinking, he decided, and this is when he started saying I love you to Chan at the most random time at a random place.

-

There were ruffling of keys and some things when Minho woke up in the middle of the night. It was nothing out of ordinary. It’s 3am and Minho was almost fully rested while Chan just came back from the studio, maybe making new songs that won’t come out until next year while having spoilers played on Chan’s Room. 

𝘏𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦. Minho sighs getting up to get some water from the kitchen. He didn’t bump into Chan on his way, assuming he’s taking a shower from the sound of water running from their bathroom.

Minho doesn’t understand how Chan can do it. Sure, all of them works hard but their leader’s hard work is on another level. While the members give all their best for their music, they all still come back to their beds, slumping after a tiring day of schedules. Chan is different. He insists on working a bit more after a tiring day, hiding away in his studio.

Minho nearly jumps when a surprised yelp tears him away from his thoughts, revealing Chan making his way to the kitchen.

“Why are you still awake?”  
“You woke me up. You weren’t really the subtlest when coming back from the studio at this time, y’know.”  
“Sorry.”  
“I was kidding! I got thirsty so I got myself a glass of water.”  
“Oh.”

There was a comfortable silence after that. Minho observes their leader. He looks tired. Not the tired that you’d fight him about staying in the bed to sleep for a day, no. But he looks tired but in a content way.

“How was staying in the studio? Made some new songs?”  
“Yeah, I finished three.”  
“What?”

Chan just hums and Minho leaves it like that. 

It’s like mutual agreement when they started going back to their beds, not even sharing a few words about it when Minho takes the opportunity.

“Hyung, you know we have enough songs to get us by for our 4 comebacks. You must start getting more rests. We’re in the middle of promotions.”  
“Yeah, I know.”  
“When I say rest, I am saying that you are banned from staying behind to work on music for the rest of our promotion period.”  
“Minho-“  
“I said no.”

Chan stays quiet after that. Minho hopes he doesn’t get it in the wrong way. Minho doesn’t want to see their leader overworking himself. 

“You work too hard, Hyung. Give yourself a break, it’s okay.”  
“Okay.”  
“I love you, Hyung.”  
“Suddenly?”  
“Goodnight.” 

Ruffling of sheets was the last thing Chan heard from Minho but unknowingly for him, Minho was hiding under his sheets, embarrassed of his sudden profession of love.  
-

The next time Minho said the three words was a complete surprise.

They were out dining with the other members, celebrating for their song’s win on a music show. It was obvious how the members were so happy, getting a win after the last one from levanter. Their smiles were sparkling up to their eyes, especially Chan which Minho completely understands. He is happy, almost cloud 9 kind. 

Minho swears his heart was overwhelmingly swells of joy seeing that smile. 

Jisung snaps him out of his trance by saying,

“Hyung, mind if you stop staring at Chan hyung? I know you are happy with the win, but we can’t afford him melting away. I still want to make music with him.”

Minho embarrassingly takes his eyes off their leader while blushing. He didn’t notice how much time he spent staring at him, he only remembers looking at him when they started ordering and now their food is already served. 

𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵’𝘴 𝘯𝘪𝘤𝘦. Minho tries to convince himself that he did not stare at Chan for almost an hour. Yep, no he didn’t.

Knowing smiles surrounded the two after that. Both just smiled at each other, leaving the topic at that to start eating. They dug in way too quickly if you ask, but they need to if they want at least five hours of sleep.

It was when Minho had to come back for handkerchief when he says it. He bumps into Chan who just had to pay for their meals. 

Waiting for their van, Minho takes the opportunity.

“Hey, hyung. Congratulations.”  
Chan looks at him and hums questioningly.  
“For our win. Thanks to your talent, we made it.”  
“You do know, I’m not solely the person to be thanked for, right? It’s all thanks to you all and Stays.”  
𝘏𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯. Minho almost rolls his eyes.  
“Hyung.”  
“Yes?”  
“I love you.”

Chan didn’t have the chance to react when one of their vans pulled up in front of them, Minho getting in quickly. They took different vans so Chan can’t really talk to him about it on their way back.  
Minho sighs contentedly, smiling at the thought. He still has to try and avoid it in their dorm, though.  
-

When the third time happened, Minho doesn’t know it.

It was a Sunday night; Chan was just getting ready to have a good night rest after having a movie night with the youngers. Minho was already sleeping, although not peacefully when Chan entered their room. He was shuffling in his bed, a smile obvious in his face.

Chan almost coos at the sight. Minho was adorable. It was a fact that Minho doesn’t really acknowledge. If there was anything unique about Minho, it would be the fact that he talks in his sleep in full coherent sentences. One of their members even said that you can have a conversation with him even though he is fully asleep and probably won’t remember it.

“Hmm…”

Chan snaps out of his thoughts hearing that. Did Minho wake up? 

𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯, 𝘩𝘶𝘩? Chan smiles.

“Channie hyuuung…”

Oh, god that was cute. Chan needed all the strength to stop himself from squishing the other boy in his sleep. However, Chan didn’t respond.

“Chan hyung!” 

He almost yelps from the sudden scream. Why was Minho screaming? Basing on the tone, he didn’t seem like he was having a nightmare.

“Minho? Are you okay?” Chan tries.

But Minho just smiled, eyes still closed. Chan was already going to his bed when Minho calls him again.

“Channie…”  
“Hm?”  
“…I love youuu hehe.”

Chan creases his forehead; he was sure Minho was still sleeping.  
Why would Minho say I love you to Chan in his dreams?  
-

The fourth time Minho said it was when they were in the practice room, rehearsing their song, Back Door.

Gasps for air was evident after the tiring routine. Everyone running off to either sit, lay or, drink water. They just got dismissed for the day and now, free to go back to their dorm and have their precious rest before attending schedule for tomorrow.

However, Chan was still not satisfied with his dance. He kept on practicing for the remaining time before they head back home.

Minho took it upon himself to help Chan, observing from the mirror while Chan dances. He noticed where Chan struggled so he strides forward to give out a few advices.  
Minho demonstrates while he lets Chan observe how to do it properly. They take turns in doing the routine, trying to prefect it. After a few tries, Chan successfully does it, giving himself a wide smile after.

He hears a clap, obviously from his great teacher. He turns to him with yet again a wide smile showing his dimples. Minho almost melted, it made his knees weak almost jelly.

“Thank you, Minho.”  
“For what?”  
“For teaching me and for being patient?”  
“It’s nothing, hyung.”  
“But still, thank you. Just accept it please.”  
“Of course, hyung. I love you.” Minho said with the cheekiest smile before running off to the others who were about to exit the practice room.

-

The next time Minho said it was when he was on an affectionate mood. It was when Chan woke up with Minho’s face near him. It was almost blinding, with Minho’s smile right in front of him.

“Good morning, hyung!”  
“Morning, Minho…”

Minho just smiles widely, leaving Chan to fix himself.

𝘖𝘬𝘢𝘺?

When Chan arrived in their living room, Minho was bothering their youngest to give him a hug. It was not everyday you see Minho being a cuddle bug to the members, but he has his days, and maybe today is one of them.

Jeongin did not give in to Minho’s constant bothering so he goes to Felix, who was busy making them breakfast. Minho snaked his arms around the younger’s waist whispering a soft ‘hi’ to his ears.

Felix like the sunshine he is, gladly reciprocates the affection by hugging Minho back for a while before going back to what he was doing.

It was when he was done pestering Changbin and Hyunjin to cuddle him when he notices Chan looking at him in an unreadable expression while sitting on the couch.

“Hi, hyung!”  
“Hey, Minho. What’s up?”

Minho hurries and sits with Chan, snuggling the older on the way.

“Nothing. Just happy,”  
“Okay,” Chan responded, getting comfortable with the younger’s hug.

Chan was not sure, but he thinks Minho murmured something.

“You said something?”

Minho looks up to him and stares dead in his eyes…

“I love you.” Those words were said in the sincerest tone and eyes.

Chan did not know how to answer. Instead, he held Minho tighter and melt into the hug after.  
Contemplating if he should say it back, Minho smiled at him.

“I love you, hyung. As a leader, a friend, and more than that. You don’t have to say it back. It’s okay.”  
“Minho…”  
“Should I go? Did I make you uncomfortable?”  
“No. I love you, too.”  
“Hyung- wait, what?”  
“I love you, too, Minho.”

Chan takes the silence from the younger and moves forward to close the remaining distance between them, sealing the confession with a kiss.

“Finally!” They hear someone yell.  
They end the kiss, looking where the voice came from. Only to see the 6 other kids looking at them with jokingly disgust but obvious happiness for the two.  
“Congratulations, hyungs!”  
"Thought they would take longer, honestly." Seungmin says.


End file.
